Love Can Wait
by futureMrsCriss
Summary: fashion week and kurt's boss let him take a plus-1. and blaine has something special planned. please R&R!


Klaine - Love Can Wait

No. Blaine did not make a move in high school. He was too consumed in school work. No. Kurt didn't make a move either. He was too consumed in his future. Love could wait for him. But he loved blaine madly, and blaine felt the same, they just didn't show it well enough.

now that they were sharing an apartment in the heart of NYC, still being 'just friends', blaine was almost in physical pain because they hadn't moved an inch from their relationship status in high school. Kurt didn't notice - he didn't notice much these days. He was fully loaded with fashion designs, new season trends and the upcoming fashion week plans which were going to be held in paris, france.

''great.'' kurt sighed. ''I have all these designs due - all on the same day, might I add - and I have to get everything ready for fashion week and...'' he let out an exasperated sound. Blaine glanced up from the newspaper, and raised an eyebrow.

''You seem stressed,'' he commented.

Kurt glared at him. ''You think?'' he asked sarcastically.

Blaine laughed. ''Fashion week, huh?''

''Yep.'' Kurt smiled tightly, sorting his piles of designs. ''Being the assistant to the head of design has its advantages...and the occasional mayhem of stress.''

Again Blaine smiled. ''Don't worry,'' he assured Kurt. ''Just imagine - in a few years time, jerry is gonna retire and you will be the one and only head of design. It'll all be worth it,''

Kurt sighed. ''Yeah, I guess.'' he agreed quietly. ''Hey, you're lucky that jerry's letting you tag along to Paris with me.''

''What?''

''Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you, jerry lets his assistants bring a friend who also gets a V.I.P pass and, as his assistant for the time being, I'm the lucky guy who gets to take someone to Paris and to the shows. Namely, you.''

''...me? Of all people?''

''Well of course, silly.'' Kurt chuckled. And stiffened. ''Why, don't you wanna go?''

''No, no, no of course I do, it's just...'' Blaine answered. ''...me? I'm the most clueless when it comes to fashion.''

''Blaine, you're clueless when it comes to anything.'' Kurt stated bluntly.

''Touché.''

''And besides,'' Kurt started. ''It's on the house. All expenses paid!''

''Then why didn't you say so sooner?'' he laughed in reply. ''Blaine Anderson's going to fashion week in Paris - free of charge!''

The flight seemed to take forever, even though it was only just several hours. But it wasn't all bad - they were in first class, after all.

Kurt and Blaine rambled on and on about what they were going to do and see when they arrived. And by 'they', Kurt meant Blaine, since he was going to a full schedule for most of the time.

''I really wish I could climb the Eiffel tower, or drive around the arc de triumphed or go to the Louvre!'' Kurt said dreamily, just thinking about all the things Blaine would be able to do that he wouldn't. ''You lucky bastard.''

''thanks.'' Blaine replied sarcastically. ''You won't miss out on all of Paris' wonders - you get to watch the most anticipated fashion show the world has ever seen!''

''And so do you!'' Kurt groaned.

Blaine laughed. ''Look, if it's any consolation, I'll stay there with you.''

''Why would you, especially since you have Paris to yourself for a week?'' Kurt rolled his eyes.

In Blaine's mind, he thought, 'because I can't stand being away from the person that I love'. But saying that would ruin... everything. So instead, he smiled warily and put on the headphones to his iPhone for the rest of the journey. Heh, Journey.

Watching Kurt prepare for fashion week was absolutely hectic. He would shout, panic and yell at models to get their asses over to final fittings. Blaine was amazed. And a little freaked out. Peaceful, innocent Kurt was no longer very peaceful - and come to think of it, he was never very innocent either. At least not in Blaine's mind.

''HEY CAN I GET SOME MODELS OVER HERE? COME ON PEOPLE MOVE! THE CITY OF LOVE'S MOST PRESTIGIOUS WEEK DOESN'T WAIT FOR ANYONE!''

Blaine jumped when he heard Kurt's shrill voice. Kurt could be pretty demanding and loud when he wanted to be, Blaine would give him that. ''SOFIA! YOU'RE NEXT! LET'S GO! COME ON, COME ON!''

A Latina looking girl, obviously from America, rolled her eyes and walked towards Kurt. ''COME ON, MOVE! WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME UNTIL THE FIRST SHOW PEOPLE!''

And this was where, that idiot, Blaine decided to interject. ''Kurt, calm down. There's still 5 hours -''

''Which is not nearly enough time to get all of them looking dazzling!'' Kurt ended the conversation and waved Sofia away. ''Yes, yes you look amazing, Sofia, NEXT! ABBY-!''

''ALRIGHT EVERYBODY, TAKE 5! INCLUDING YOU MR HUMMEL!'' jerry suddenly appeared from the stage.

''b-b-but...5 hours! Jerry, there's only 5 hours -'' kurt spluttered pathetically.

''yes, i know, kurt, and there's only 5 minutes for yourself! Come on, go with your little sweetheart!'' jerry ushered kurt away from the fitting area towards blaine.

Blaine heard jerry call him kurt's little sweetheart and he couldn't help but blush, and neither could kurt.

''we're just friends...'' he corrected.

''sure,'' his boss scoffed. ''go on, take 30 and go have lunch with the poor thing. And no but's! I've been in this business for 20 years, i can handle it.''

kurt shut his mouth and dragged blaine, who mouthed 'thank you' to jerry, out the door to the coffee shop around the corner from the show.

''...are you alright?''

kurt sighed. ''fine. Just...overly-stressed.''

''hey, come on, this is your time to shine! You should enjoy!''

''how is it my 'time to shine', exactly? It's not my collection...''

''oh, but it is, kurt.'' blaine said in a sing-song voice. ''you were the one that designed the clothes, right?''

''yeah, but-''

''and they were all approved as well, am i wrong?''

''no, i was but-''

''and whoever created it is the owner of the collection, is it not?''

''no, it is but -''

''but what?'' blaine laughed. ''kurt, you designed them, therefore you own the collection!'' he had unconciously put his hand on top of kurt's and held onto it gently. ''you did this, kurt. Because you're amazing.''

kurt couldn't help but smile widely and laugh. ''thank you, blaine. I don't know what i would do without you.''

they held hands for a moment or two.

'now or never, anderson. Make your move.' ''kurt, there's something you should know. I -''

*beepbeep! beepbeep!*

''sorry, hang on...'' kurt murmured, checking his pocket. ''ah dammit kate!''

''work?''

kurt nodded slowly and looked back up to blaine. ''i'm sorry. We'll talk when i get back to the hotel.'' he said apologetically.

blaine bit his lip, nodding. ''okay.''

kurt smiled at him weakly, let go of his hand and walked away angrily. That klutz of a model, kate, was going to get it this time.

blaine decided that it wasn't fair that he was able to see the city so he stayed in the hotel. But then after 2 hours of doing nothing, he had to leave. He had 3 hours until the show and he didn't want to be a distraction to kurt - he knew what would happen if he did.

so, since sight seeing was out of the question, his only option was shopping. Good thing too, he needed a new suit for that night. Before he left, he texted kurt.

from: blaine

suiting up ;)

x b

kurt glanced at his phone for one second, with an actual smile - blaine was going to the show, before he was called to duty and groaned.

blaine understood why there was no reply and glanced at his watch quickly. 6:00pm. He had 2 hours to find a fashionable suit.

a suit was all he was out for, nothing more, nothing less. And then - by complete coincidence - he passed Tiffany&Co.. And the thing that caught his eye: a silver ring with a diamond inserted in the middle of it. That was a beautiful ring and that was all blaine knew. He didn't think the first word that he said was going to be a name though: ''kurt.''

he looked at the price: '€1200 '

blaine had €10 000 in his credit card to begin with then the suit was €6500 in total. So 10 000 minus 6500 equals...equals...okay so, blaine wasn't the brightest when it came to maths. But thankfully there was his phone which was equipped with a calculator. 10 000 - 6500 = 3500. The ring cost just less than half of his current balance. He glanced at his rolex again: 7:00pm. An hour. That's enough time to buy a ring, get dressed, buy a rose or two and go down the block to the fashion show, right? Instead of thinking, blaine entered the store and started hastily. ''hi, i saw a ring outside and i would like to purchase it, please.'' he said.

''i'm sorry, that was just put on hold.'' the lady at the counter replied with a heavy accent. ''but there is a similar ring to that one except it is gold with sapphires.''

blaine thought. ''how much is it?''

''€3500.''

damnit. Blaine had two choices. Leave the store empty-handed as a waste of time or he could leave, broke but with a beautiful but useless ring.

''can i have a look at it?''

the lady pulled out a blue velvet box and one glimpse was all it took for blaine to say, ''deal.''

when he paid for the ring and was about to leave, the lady asked. ''for someone special?''

blaine laughed. ''you have no idea.'' he grinned and added before running to the hotel. ''merci!''

meanwhile, kurt was stressing out. Kate had sprained her ankle and couldn't walk in heels let alone walk at all. They were one model short. Thankfully, kate's piece was a suit-like outfit. So, there he stood, too freaked out to yell at models to get ready, in a light cashmere casual blazer and white women's business trousers with a dark brown belt holding it all together at the waist. And of course black 5-inch heels. It wasn't hard for him, he had walked in high heels before and he didn't see why people we so fussy about them being too tall or whatever. But back to present time, kurt was freaking out. He was going to be modelling tonight. In drag. In front of the world's best designers during the most important fashion show the world has ever known. Great.

blaine was pushing his time. He glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table of he hotel. 7:30pm. He had half an hour to dry his hair and get dressed, find his emergency cash and go buy a rose for kurt and get down to the fashion show. He even had a checklist in his mind:

- wallet: check

- suited up: check

- watch: check

- V.I.P Pass: check

- rose: go buy NOW

thankfully, there was a flower cart just outside their hotel. He had €100. That would be enough for a bouquet of roses. His quickly got dressed into his new suit, checked his pockets for his phone, wallet, pass, ring box - what the hell was he going to do with that? He couldn't just propose when he didn't even have on date with kurt...could he? No, stupid question. He glanced at his watch. 7:35pm. Enough wasting time, he had to get to the show, pronto.

''kurt!'' jerry called, fixing up another model's clothes. ''you don't have to do this, you know? It's just one item, you don't have to do this!''

kurt swallowed. ''no, i have to do this. The show must go on.''

''...okay. If you're sure.'' jerry replied hesitantly and turned back to the model. ''gorgeus, baby, you're on soon, go. NEXT! Come on ladies, 20 minutes til the show starts! NICOLE, C'MERE, YOU'RE STRAIGHT AFTER SARA!''

kurt sighed. He was going to be embarrassed in front of all the major designers but more importantly, he would be embarrassed in front of blaine.

blaine, rose in his hand, waited patiently as the show was about to begin. He was sitting beside jerry and smiled.

''you're in for a surprise, my friend.'' jerry murmued to blaine slyly. Blaine looked at him curiously.

''what do you mean?'' he asked. Jerry only laughed.

''you'll see.'' he answered. ''let's just say your boy is gonna make a statement.''

blaine was about to ask again before a commentator started speaking through to the speakers.

''and now, ladies and gentlemen, presenting, the 2011 fashion week!'' a voice of a woman came blasting. ''featuring designs from, Karl Lagerfeld!''

applause.

''Yves Saint Laurent!''

more applause.

''Jerry Simmons!''

huge round of applause.

''and many, many others!'' the MC said. ''now, give a big round of applause for the 2012 spring collection by Jerry Simmons!''

blaine smiled. Kurt designed them. And he was so, so proud of him.

the show went on. And on. And on. Blaine managed to stay awake. Mainly because of kurt. It was always kurt that made him stay up.

''...and next up is the 2011 winter collection, again, by Jerry Simmons!''

the models filed onto the stage in one line.

''here he comes...'' jerry nudged blaine, who was half asleep.

''wh-what?'' blaine mumbled back. Jerry nodded towards the stage. And blaine was immeadiatley wide awake.

''...unfortunately, kate winder is injured tonight, so, taking her place is mr kurt hummel!'' the MC said.

there were murmurs around the room but when kurt stepped to the end of the catwalk, pokerface glued on, there was still applause - if not more for him than the other models.

blaine stared at kurt. He couldn't take his eyes off of him. Kurt felt a smile tugging at his face when he winked at blaine - who's heart jumped a bit - but stayed with a pokerface on.

Jerry laughed at his reaction and patted him on the back. ''he's really into you, kid.''

blaine turned and faced jerry, who was going backstage. ''w-we're just friends!'' he hissed in reply with a stammer.

''sure.'' jerry smirked and left for backstage.

kurt was already there and was swarmed with other models.

''kurt, you were amazing -!''

''well done -!''

''did you hear the applause you got -?''

jerry strolled in and smiled. ''alright, alright!'' he clapped his hands. ''girls, let him breathe!''

kurt was grinning widely.

''good job, kurt,'' jerry patted him on the back. ''you did great. Now the rest of you ladies - if you're still to go on, go wait in queue, if not, get out of those clothes and you can leave or stay for the show. Whatever you do, get out of earshot because i need to speak with kurt alone.''

kurt looked up. Did he do something wrong...?

As soon as all of the rest of the models were gone, jerry sat down next to kurt.

''kurt,'' he started. ''blaine was watching you. And lemme tell you - that kid is into you too.''

kurt sighed. ''i-i don't think so, i mean, he hasn't made a move at all - not even in high school.''

''then do it for him! If he won't go for it, you go for it. Don't be afraid, he really, really likes you, kurt.'' jerry smiled.

kurt looked at his hands. ''i-i dunno...''

''jerry, you're on in 10.'' someone called.

''okay,'' jerry answered. ''you're coming with me.'' he grabbed kurt by the arm and shoved him towards the changing area. ''go! Dress appropriate! I want the world to see my prodigy designer onstage with me.''

kurt laughed. ''thanks, jerry.''

blaine was wide awake, playing with his watch. 10:00pm, it read.

''and now, the designers!'' the MC said.

after a list of designers, she finally reached jerry's name.

''and last but not least - jerry simmons, and his prodigy - kurt hummel!''

kurt grinned at the audience and his eyes landed on blaine.

''see the way he looks at you?'' jerry asked without losing his smile. ''that's how i know.''

kurt didn't see anything out of the norm with the way blaine looked at him. Still with a puppy dog grin and gleaming hazel eyes.

when they returned backstage, blaine was already there.

''congratulations, kurt!'' he ran up to him and hugged him. ''you were amazing!''

kurt chuckled. ''thanks, blaine.''

blaine continued to grin. ''here - i got you something.'' he held up the red rose and handed it to kurt.

''blaine!'' kurt accepted them happily. ''they're beautiful! Thank you!'' he hugged blaine again.

''kurt, you can go!'' jerry called over the swarm of models. ''i'll meet you here again tomorrow - same time.''

kurt nodded. ''thanks jerry!'' he shouted as he dragged blaine out.

''so...'' he said as soon as they were away from the crowd. ''...shall we go eat?''

blaine laughed. ''sure.''

after 4 days and 4 nights in paris, blaine was hating himself. He was so freaking close to telling kurt the truth but no - work had to always go first. It wasn't kurt's fault and blaine knew that, in fact it helped him think when kurt was away. But now, since it was the finale show for 2011 that night, they had to return to new york the very next day. And he still didn't make a move. So it was tonight, or never.

After the final fashion week show was done and dusted, blaine dragged kurt out of that place before anyone could object. Not even kurt could.

''okay, i need 2 people - hey blaine! What're you -''

''sh.''

blaine hailed a taxi and said: ''eiffel tower,''

''eiffel tower?'' kurt asked.

''you need a break.'' blaine answered simply.

The rest of the ride to the monument was silent. When they arrived, blaine dragged kurt to the stairs.

''so, what, we're climbing the eiffel tower?''

''you said you wanted to, and now we're going to.'' blaine answered, rushing up the stairs.

''okay, but can we slow it down?''

blaine froze. ''oh right. Sorry...'' he murmured. He continued to hold kurt's hand and they walked up slowly.

when they finally reached the top, they leant against a barrier, staring down onto the town.

''it's beautiful, isn't it?'' blaine said, turning to kurt with a smile.

''yeah. It really is.'' kurt replied with a sigh.

''what's wrong?'' blaine asked worried.

another sigh. ''nothing, really...just...'' he murmured quietly. ''...jerry took practically all the credit for all the designs - which were really all mine! And it just...'' he let go a long breath to calm himself.

''hey,'' blaine turned completely and held onto both of kurt's hands with his own. ''kurt, look at me.''

kurt looked into blaine's eyes.

''kurt, you may not have been given much credit for the designs - who cares? If you, i dunno...start your own line, i guarantee that you will be in jerry's position, sooner or later, you'll get there.'' blaine said surely. Kurt smiled weakly. ''i believe in you, kurt. You're amazing.''

kurt laughed quietly. ''you always know what to say to get me out of my funk, blaine anderson.''

''and besides,'' blaine added. ''what's there to be funked about? you're in paris, kurt! The city of love!''

kurt scoffed. ''please, love can wait for me.''

blaine let go and turned back to the city. He almost laughed. ''well, this is gonna be awkward then, umm...'' he paused for a moment and turned back to kurt. ''kurt, i have to tell you - i was going to tell you on the first day in this city but then kate sprained her ankle and everything -''

''blaine.'' kurt stopped him. ''i know.''

''i know jerry probably told you or i'm just THAT obvious but i have to tell you myself or else it won't feel right.'' blaine let out in a quick stream of words. He sighed. ''okay. There's no easy way to say this but umm okay. Kurt. I've been...ah dammit!'' he couldn't form an actual sentence, he quickly cradled kurt's face and kissed him with all he had.

blaine finally let go and kurt looked so stunned. ''blaine, i...''

''kurt, i love you.'' blaine said desperately. ''i'm so sorry for not making a move in high school - and not making a move for the past 5 years we've been living together. I was a coward, kurt. You had all the courage, all that i didn't have.''

''well, i learnt from the best.'' kurt admitted.

''kurt, i love you. So, so much. And i know you do too and i just...i wanna be with you for the rest of my life.'' blaine fumbled for the ringbox in his pocket with his shaking hands. He finally found it and opened it up in front of kurt. ''and i know we haven't gone out or anything but i'm pretty sure being in love with each other for 7 years and living together for 5 counts for something. And i understand if you say no but i just know that...one day, you'll say yes.''

kurt stared down at blaine who was down on one knee, with pleading eyes.

''so...what do you say?'' blaine asked hopefully. ''will you marry me?''

kurt thought about it. ''yes.''

''yes?''

''yes!'' kurt repeated. ''yes, i will marry you!''

kurt pulled blaine up and kissed him one more time.

''i love you, blaine and...i've let love wait long enough.''

''i love you too, kurt.'' blaine said with a grin.

Love had finally caught up with kurt and it was most definitely for the better.

THE END


End file.
